O Caminho até Você
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: Ginny não consegue suportar a distância que foi obrigada a manter de seu mundo. Sendo assim, encontra forças em um inesperado amigo para seguir sua jornada de volta para o lado das pessoas que ama. Ela só não imaginava que esse retorno seria tão doloro


**  
O Caminho Até Você **

* * *

**Ficha da Fanfiction:**

**Shipper: **Ginny/Personagem Original **Classificação: **PG **Gênero: **Drama **Spoilers: **HP6 **Capítulos: **1

**Status: **Completa **Idioma: **Português **Observação: **- Pós Hogwarts

* * *

_Prêmios Recebidos pela Fic:_

**- O Caminho até você  
**

**-** Selo Prata_ ( I Challenge Ginny/PO do Fórum do Aliança 3 Vassouras)_

_- _Melhor Personagem Original_ (I Challenge Ginny/PO do Fórum do Aliança 3 Vassouras)_

- Cena mais Angust _(I Challenge Ginny/PO do Fórum do Aliança 3 Vassouras)_

- Honra ao Mérito _(I Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum do Aliança 3 Vassouras)_

* * *

**  
**

** – CAPÍTULO ÚNICO **** –**

_A Viagem_

Ele parou de tocar seu piano, quando percebeu a presença dela naquela enorme sala iluminada pelo sol que se infiltrava por grandes janelas. Nervosa, continuou parada à porta, e não se mexeu mesmo após o pedido para que entrasse.

Suas mãos estavam inquietas, mexendo no anel em sua mão direita, e os cabelos ruivos caíam-lhe sobre o rosto, pois permanecia com a cabeça abaixada.

- Por favor – ela pediu, ainda sem encará-lo.

Ele, que ainda não havia tirado os olhos da partitura, voltou a passear seus brancos dedos pelas teclas de mesma cor. A melodia era triste, como todas as que ele tocava. Sentiu-se ignorada. Era a terceira vez que entrava por aquela porta para pedir a mesma coisa... Em menos de dois dias.

- Doutor Kirk...

Ele parou de tocar e abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Ginevra, você sabe que eu não...  
- Hektor, por favor – ela adiantou-se, encarando o homem que continuava sentado diante do piano.  
- Sabe o quanto dói falar isso para você, mas ainda não tivemos avanços – ele olhou para Ginny e pôde contar as lágrimas que molhavam o seu rosto.  
- Sem nenhuma notícia? Faz tanto tempo, Hektor – ela tentou engolir aquelas palavras que diria no instante seguinte, mas não conseguiu. – Não dá para acreditar.

Hektor se levantou. Ele era alto, esguio, pele alva e cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro. Seus olhos cor de mel apresentavam uma tristeza constante que não o deixava nem mesmo nos momentos mais alegres. Caminhou em direção a Ginny e parou diante dela, colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Olhe para mim – ele pediu, mas Ginny não o fez. – Por favor, olhe em meus olhos e veja neles que eu não estou mentindo – ele escorregou suas mãos pelos ombros da garota até alcançar as dela. – Nunca mentiria para minha melhor amiga – acrescentou.  
- Então me ajude, Doutor Kirk.  
- Doutor Kirk? Sua raiva é tanta que te levou a me chamar por meu sobrenome duas vezes? Ora, Ginevra, você não me trata assim desde que nos conhecemos...  
- Há quase cinco anos – ela falou tristemente.  
- Isso – ele sorriu, atingido por suas lembranças. – Há quase...  
- Cinco anos sem avanço nenhum? – ela interrompeu. – Sem notícia alguma? Como posso continuar acreditando nessa Instituição? Eu já estou curada! Eu quero sair daqui!  
- Você sabe que não depende de mim, Ginny – ele a chamou pelo apelido carinhoso, na tentativa de acalmá-la. – Não sou nada aqui dentro.  
- Depende de você o atestado para a minha liberdade – ela largou as mãos dele e foi até a porta, fechando-a para que ninguém mais escutasse. – Se você disser que eu posso sair, então...  
- Você precisa entender algumas coisas, Ginny. Ainda tem muito a aprender aqui.  
- Aprender o quê? A não me comportar como uma louca? – perguntou com as lágrimas ainda teimando em cair dos seus olhos. – Eu quero voltar para casa! Eu quero voltar para as pessoas que eu amo! – gritou.

Estava confusa, desnorteada. Apoiou-se na penteadeira que ficava próxima a uma cama de solteiro muito simples. Sua mão esbarrou em um vidro de perfume que virou, derramando o conteúdo. Possuía um cheiro adocicado que lembrava, e muito, o perfume usado por Harry. O frasco rolou e caiu no chão, partindo-se em pedaços miúdos e arrancando um grito assustado da garota. Hektor nem ao menos piscou.

- Desculpe – ela falou quase em um sussurro, com vergonha da sua falta de modos.

Abaixou-se para começar a limpar a bagunça que havia causado, mas ele a impediu.

- Não se importe com isso – ele se aproximou e abaixou-se. – Era apenas um vidro de perfume – falou segurando as mãos da garota, levantando-a.  
- Sinto por te causar tantos problemas – falou com urgência, sem conseguir encará-lo.  
- Não há problema algum, muito pelo contrário, agora meu quarto está mais do que perfumado.  
- Não brinque com meus deslizes, Hektor. Dessa forma acabo mal acostumada. Mas, quem sabe, se eu te irritar muito, você me manda embora.

Ele a encarou por um momento e suspirou. Soltou a mão dela e olhou através das grandes janelas. O dia estava bastante ensolarado. Exatamente como no dia em que ela havia chegado, anos atrás.

- Quando você veio...  
- Eu não vim por vontade própria! – ela o interrompeu. – Nem sei como cheguei aqui. Cinco anos é muito tempo, Hektor. Eu sinto saudades – sua voz continuava emocionada.

Ele se aproximou mais uma vez, segurando a sua mão, a conduziu para a varanda do imenso quarto e a fez sentar-se em uma das cadeiras brancas e confortáveis. Ginny continuava chorando e isso o incomodava bastante. Não pelo fato da garota chorar, mas por ele não conseguir fazer com que parasse.

O homem se sentou diante dela.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas precisa entender que o mais importante é que você perceba a sua condição.  
- Eu não estou doente – ela falou com a voz embargada.  
- Não, Ginny... Não mais.  
- Então por que me trouxeram para cá e me privaram da minha família?  
- Porque foi necessário. E você vai ver que, no fim das contas, a Instituição sempre esteve certa.  
- Você já foi cegado por eles, não é mesmo?  
- Não. Eu cheguei para trabalhar aqui pouco antes de te trazerem. Na verdade, nunca fui tutor de ninguém antes de você, talvez por isso você seja tão importante para mim.  
- Você já me contou isso.  
- Eu sei que sim, mas não posso abandonar minha principal característica.  
- A de ser um saudosista? – ela perguntou.  
- Não... Um chato.

Ela sorriu. Estava tratando mal a única pessoa que a entendia ali dentro, seu único amigo. Sabia que Hektor já tentava fazer com que sua liberação fosse a mais breve possível, mas a voz dele parecia não ser ouvida.

Nos últimos quatro anos e dez meses, ele fora a sua família, seu amigo e seu tutor. No começo achara que ele era um médico designado para cuidar dela, mas com o passar do tempo e com a falta de um tratamento específico, começou a perceber que ele era uma espécie de companheiro. Talvez alguém que fora mandado para tentar controlar sua loucura, pois ela ainda achava que estava ali por que tinha ficado louca. Não havia outra explicação.

Olhou para os jardins e viu os outros que eram como Hektor, vestidos com jaleco branco, aparência pacífica, sozinhos ou passeando com outros pacientes. Era um hospício. Sabia disso, mas nunca ninguém confirmava.

- Isso aqui é um hospício, não é? – Ginny perguntou, transformando seus pensamentos em palavras.  
- Já me perguntou isso outras vezes – ele respondeu sorrindo.  
- E você nunca me respondeu.  
- E vou continuar sem responder – falou com simplicidade.  
- As perguntas que eu faço te incomodam?  
- Claro que não.  
- Então por que não responde a maioria delas?  
- Porque não posso responder.

Ginny parou para pensar mais uma vez. E dessa vez seus pensamentos foram para um passado quase distante, quando estava deitada sobre um leito do St. Mungus. Passou um longo período lá e, depois, mesmo que não lembrasse desse fato, foi jogada ali.

Dia após dia pensava se voltaria a ver sua família. Perguntava-se como estariam todos. Como fora o casamento de Ron e Hermione; como estariam seus pais... Queria conhecer o rosto do seu sobrinho, filho de Bill e Fleur; saber como Harry estava e se ainda a esperava. Doía pensar que ele estava tão longe e, mais ainda, a hipótese dele não mais amá-la. Seus dedos inquietos voltaram a tocar seu anel, prateado e adornado com uma bonita esmeralda.

- Pensando nele de novo? – Hektor perguntou, com o costumeiro olhar tristonho.  
- Sou tão previsível assim? – perguntou um pouco sem graça.  
- Não. Você não é previsível, mas em cinco anos aprendi muito sobre você, então não é muito difícil ler suas expressões.

Alguns instantes de silêncio, só quebrado pelo barulho do vento que varria aqueles campos, cercados por uma floresta densa. Ginny parou para observar um pouco a paisagem e, olhando para as montanhas distantes, ela retomou a conversa.

- É no Harry que eu encontro forças para continuar viva. Penso nele em cada segundo aqui dentro e é só a perspectiva de vê-lo de novo que me faz lutar para sair daqui. É a perspectiva de rever um sorriso dele que me faz querer viver e continuar a lutar para encontrá-lo – ela encarou o amigo, que a olhava de um modo estranho. – Será que isso ainda vai demorar muito para acontecer?

Hektor fechou os olhos e respirou o ar gelado.

- Eu sei que você deve estar cheio por tanta pressão que eu te faço, mas... Vou te pedir de novo – ela continuava a olhar para ele, mesmo vendo que ele parecia ignorá-la. – Deixe-me sair. Prometo voltar e continuar o tratamento mas, por favor, quero ver o Harry mais uma vez. Ou pelo menos notícias de como ele está e...

O homem abriu os olhos e em seguida sorriu.

- O senhor Potter está bem, Ginny – ela o encarou espantada.  
- Você disse que não...  
- Devo estar violando umas dez regras da Instituição por ter falado essa simples frase.  
- Ele está bem mesmo? Tem certeza? Você o viu?  
- Tenho certeza absoluta, quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar. E também não esqueceu você – os olhos de Ginny brilharam.

Ela se levantou em um salto e abraçou Hektor, quase derrubando o amigo da cadeira.

- Obrigada – sussurrou enquanto o abraçava.  
- Agora devo estar violando mais ou menos vinte... – brincou enquanto acariciava os cabelos cor de fogo da mulher que mantinha a cabeça em seu colo. – Pensando melhor, acho que são mais de trinta.

Ginny sorriu.

_Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava  
E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso  
Coisas do passado são alegres  
Quando lembram novamente  
As pessoas que se amam_

- Acorda, Ginny! – uma voz sussurrada chegou aos ouvidos da garota – Acorda! – Chamou mais uma vez e o tom era mais urgente.  
- Hektor? – perguntou abrindo os olhos, surpresa com a situação.

Ele levou o dedo indicador aos próprios lábios, pedindo silêncio. Ela olhou através da janela de seu modesto quarto e viu que a noite já havia caído há muito. A lua brilhava imponente no céu e seus raios invadiam o quarto sem pedir licença, assim como o vento, que fazia com que as cortinas tremulassem como bandeiras hasteadas em um alto mastro.

- Vamos – ele segurou sua mão. Só então ela percebeu que ele não mais vestia seu jaleco branco e sim uma roupa escura coberta por um sobretudo negro.  
- Para onde? – perguntou levantando-se.  
- Lembra-se do que me pediu diversas vezes? – ele perguntou, já sabendo que a resposta dela era positiva. – Então pode ficar feliz.

Ginny não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de felicidade que começaram a se formar em seus olhos, tamanha era a emoção que a apossou.

- Hektor... É o dia mais feliz da minha vida, desde que eu vim parar aqui! Obrigada! Você conseguiu convencê-los? – ela perguntou sorrindo, em meio às lágrimas que já molhavam o rosto.

Ele sorriu triste, mas sinceramente.

- Na verdade não, mas _me_ convencer foi o suficiente.  
- Quer dizer que...  
- Vou violar mais de cem regras por sua causa, mas acho que valerá a pena. Vamos! – ele a puxou pela mão.

Ela estacou.

- Mas eu não queria fugir – ela falou enxugando o rosto. – Só queria permissão para...  
- Ou você vem comigo agora, ou seu pedido não poderá ser atendido – isso soou como uma ameaça aos ouvidos dela, mesmo que o tom de voz dele não fosse agressivo. – Provavelmente não poderei mais voltar para cá, portanto, faça minha demissão valer a pena. Vamos!  
- Deixe-me trocar de roupa.  
- Não precisa, Ginny!  
- Não vou sair correndo pelo meio da rua de camisola! Vão me jogar aqui de novo, e com motivos para acreditar que estou louca. Não demorará nem um minuto.

Ela abriu o armário e tirou um vestido preto e simples, que ficava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Calçou sapatos da mesma cor e jogou a camisola em qualquer canto. Hektor olhava na direção oposta, mais precisamente para os brilhantes pontos luminosos daquele céu estrelado.

- Pronto – anunciou.

Ele foi até a porta e abriu uma fresta para espiar no corredor. Estava deserto.

- Hektor? – ela chamou baixinho, antes que pisassem fora do quarto.  
- Hum?  
- Estamos parecendo uma dupla de criminosos, vestidos de preto, tentando fugir de uma prisão.  
- Bem... No final das contas é mais ou menos isso. Vamos! – ele a puxou pela mão e os dois correram sem fazer barulho pelo corredor.

Em seguida desceram dois lances de escadas e seguiram pelo primeiro andar daquele castelo. Logo após ele virou bruscamente para um corredor estreito. Ela sabia que era o caminho que levava à cozinha, mesmo que nunca tivesse seguido por ali, pois apenas funcionários tinham permissão para transitar naquela área da instituição que, por sinal, ela ainda não sabia o nome.

Ao entrarem na cozinha encontraram uma jovem baixinha e magricela, que possuía curtos cabelos negros. Seus olhos eram castanhos e seu nariz um pouco maior do que deveria ser. As sardas em seu rosto lembravam as suas próprias e as de seus irmãos. Ginny sorriu com essa simples lembrança.

- Hektor, prometa-me que não serão pegos – ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Não seremos, Ariel, fique tranqüila – falou colocando as mãos nos ombros da jovem.  
- Será que vou te ver de novo?  
- Se não agora, quem sabe em uma outra vida? – perguntou sorrindo.

Ela expulsou as lágrimas dos olhos e o abraçou com força.

- Você é a única pessoa que considero como minha família aqui... Não quero ficar sozinha de novo – choramingou.  
- Sua mãe virá em pouco tempo, então antes do Natal já não estará mais sozinha – ele sorriu, tentando animá-la.  
- Isso não me consola, Hektor.  
- Prometo tentar voltar, mas acho que não me aceitarão aqui novamente, sinto muito.  
- Então essa é a Ginevra Weasley? – ela perguntou mudando de assunto e voltando seu olhar para Ginny. – É mais bonita do que comentavam. Agora entendo toda a sua dedicação...

Ginny ficou encabulada e Hektor percebeu o desconforto da garota com aquela situação.

- Ariel, realmente nós precisamos ir. Viemos usar a passagem da cozinha porque, além de poder me despedir de você, é a menos vigiada.  
- Tudo bem. Aqui vocês sairão próximos à floresta, praticamente no meio dos campos das plantações de arroz.  
- Certo – ele segurou novamente na mão gelada de Ginny e começou a se dirigir para a passagem.  
- Hektor! – Ariel chamou.  
- Sim?  
- Boa sorte para vocês. E, Ginevra?  
- Hum?  
- Espero que encontre o que está procurando ao final da sua viagem – Ginny sorriu agradecida.  
- Ariel, dê um grande beijo em sua mãe por mim quando ela chegar, certo?  
- Tudo bem.

Ele acenou mais uma vez para a sua jovem amiga e praticamente voltou a arrastar Ginny por uma passagem que ficava após um grande armário de louças que não possuía louça alguma.

Os dois desceram em uma escada em caracol iluminada por tochas que já estavam quase no final e, em seguida, começaram uma caminhada por um túnel ligeiramente inclinado em uma descida suave. Durante todo o percurso os archotes iluminavam e aqueciam o caminho que naturalmente seria escuro e frio.

Pouco depois o solo voltou a ficar plano e, ao que pareceram horas depois, uma subida que os levou a uma porta que estava apenas fechada sem tranca alguma.

Ao abrir a porta, Hektor e Ginny se depararam com um belíssimo arrozal, que balançava ao sabor do vento. A lua se refletia na água e eles ficaram deslumbrados com a paisagem por um curto espaço de tempo. Passaram pela margem da plantação, seguindo em direção à floresta escura e densa.

- Vamos aparatar daqui – Ginny comentou, parando assim que entraram na floresta.  
- Não podemos fazer isso – ele respondeu com simplicidade.  
- Por quê? Algum tipo de magia similar à feita em Hogwarts?  
- Não... Na verdade o problema é comigo. Não posso aparatar e...  
- Por quê?  
- Eu sou o que você chama de trouxa, Ginny – ele fez o comentário enquanto voltava a andar.  
- Eu pensava que isso era um hospital apenas para bruxos – ela falou.  
- Na verdade existem trouxas e bruxos na Instituição, mas a predominância é de trouxas.  
- Eu não sabia.  
- Bem, isso não importa mais. Vamos. Podemos descansar um pouco se conseguirmos chegar às montanhas antes de amanhecer. Lá estaremos mais seguros.

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e seguiu em frente, acelerando o passo junto com Hektor.

_Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você  
Fui chorando de saudade  
Mesmo longe não me conformei  
Pode crer  
Eu viajei contra a vontade_

Após uma longa e cansativa caminhada, conseguiram chegar às encostas das montanhas. Ali a floresta era menos densa e já não conseguiam mais avistar o castelo – sede da Instituição, que fora uma prisão para Ginny durante quase cinco anos.

Ela demonstrava estar sentindo os efeitos da longa caminhada, ao contrário de Hektor, que não aparentava nenhum sinal de cansaço.

- Você não é humano, é? – ela comentou divertidamente, enquanto encostava-se na parede rochosa do interior da caverna, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.  
- Sou tão humano quanto você – respondeu sorrindo.  
- Então como pode andar tudo isso sem diminuir o passo e não se cansar? – ela escorregou as costas na pedra lisa e sentou-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos.  
- Quem disse que eu não estou cansado? – ela o encarou.  
- Talvez a expressão de nada que você está fazendo agora? – ela perguntou.  
- Expressão de "nada"? Isso foi um insulto? – perguntou fingindo indignação.  
- Não, claro que não – ela foi sincera. – Só não compreendo.  
- Cansaço é psicológico – falou muito sério. – Ou pelo menos fui treinado para acreditar que era assim. Para se tornar tutor aqui na Instituição é uma verdadeira batalha, é bom que saiba. Passei por muita coisa antes de conseguir entrar aqui.  
- E agora está saindo por minha causa.  
- Não se culpe. Não me adaptei também, então em parte a culpa por estarmos "fugindo" também é minha – falou olhando para o teto escuro. Mal conseguia ver o rosto de Ginny naquele breu.  
- Como assim? Por que não se adaptou? Você parecia gostar de trabalhar lá – ela falou baixinho.  
- Bem... Digamos que existem algumas regras com as quais eu não concordo. Também nunca concordei com alguns procedimentos da Instituição, mas isso não vem mais ao caso. Estou aqui para te ajudar a encontrar o seu amado Harry Potter e é isso que eu vou fazer.

Ginny sorriu.

- Obrigada, Hektor. Não sei como poderei retribuir.  
- Só o seu sorriso basta. Mas sei que ao final dessa sua viagem você... – ele parou de falar.  
- Eu o quê? – ela ficou curiosa. Mas ele apenas sorriu. Era mais um de seus sorrisos misteriosos.  
- Não se preocupe com isso. Ainda temos um caminho relativamente longo até conseguirmos chegar ao ponto final dessa jornada.  
- Vou mesmo encontrar o Harry no final desse caminho que estamos percorrendo? – a insegurança tomou seus pensamentos após os últimos comentários de seu tutor.  
- Não se preocupe. Você encontrará Harry Potter – ele depois olhou para fora da caverna. Não podia ver o céu estrelado dali, mas conseguia ver parte da floresta e o reflexo da luz da lua nas árvores. Ele suspirou antes de fazer mais um misterioso comentário. – Você o encontraria, mesmo se eu não estivesse aqui.  
- Claro que não, Hektor. Não menospreze a sua importância. Como poderia eu, sozinha, encontrar aquele que eu amo se não sei o caminho?  
- Você o encontraria, porque sabe onde ele está, Ginny. O Harry nunca saiu do seu coração e nunca sairá, mesmo em outra vida. Você o encontraria, com certeza. Bastaria seguir sua intuição.  
- Na verdade, às vezes, eu sinto como se ele me chamasse. Nos últimos dias isso ficou mais forte e por isso insisti tanto para que me deixasse sair.  
- E foi por saber desse seu sentimento que fui convencido a te ajudar nessa busca.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez. Hektor era uma pessoa realmente iluminada. Provavelmente fora treinado para dizer aquelas frases bonitas nos momentos em que achava necessário, mas ela não se importava... As palavras de seu amigo eram o conforto que sempre vinha quando mais precisava.

- Estou com sono – ela bocejou.  
- Então é melhor que durma. É preferível que continuemos o caminho antes do sol nascer por completo.  
- Tudo bem – ela fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás para apoiar nas pedras.

Hektor se levantou e sentou-se ao lado de Ginny e, em seguida, fez com que ela deitasse em seu colo.

- Desculpe o atrevimento, mas não posso deixar que durma tão desconfortavelmente por minha culpa – falou baixinho, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ela já não ouvia mais, enquanto afagava os cabelos ruivos.

_O teu amor chamou e eu regressei  
Todo amor é infinito  
Noite e dia no meu coração  
Trouxe a luz  
Do nosso instante mais bonito_

Assim que abriu os olhos, Ginny soube que era um sonho, pois estava sentada à mesa da Toca e tinha Harry ao seu lado, em uma noite de festa com toda a família Weasley. Não... Aquilo não era bem um sonho. Era o seu passado que se mostrava diante de seus olhos como se estivesse vendo o filme da vida de uma outra pessoa.

Ron e Hermione estavam em um sofá vermelho e de aparência gasta, próximo a uma grande árvore de natal. Abraçados, riam com as demonstrações dos novos produtos que seriam colocados à venda na loja dos gêmeos.

Bill e Fleur estavam próximos, colocando os últimos ornamentos na árvore, com ajuda de suas varinhas mágicas. A _Fleuma_, Ginny fez questão de lembrar, se tornara muito mais simpática após o incidente de seu noivo e Fenrir Grayback. Incidente que deixara marcas ainda visíveis no rosto do rapaz.

Como de costume, a senhora Weasley reclamava com os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo em que preparava o jantar com ajuda da senhora Granger e Charlie, que acabava de colocar um suculento pernil em cima da mesa. Percy observava tudo no canto da sala, ainda tímido com tudo o que havia acontecido no passado. O senhor Weasley estava bombardeando o pai de Hermione com as mais bobas perguntas, mas que julgava ser as mais importantes que poderia fazer.

Era o Natal mais feliz que Harry passara em sua vida. Ele próprio falara isso para ela enquanto conversavam sentados à mesa. Naquela noite completava um ano de noivado com Harry, pois no Natal anterior ele lhe dera um anel de compromisso de ouro branco com uma pequena esmeralda.

Aquele dia de Natal foi o último momento feliz do qual conseguia se lembrar, antes de ir parar na Instituição. Isso porque pouco depois ocorrera um incidente com Comensais da Morte que tirara parte de sua saúde, deixando-a no St. Mungus durante bastante tempo.

Ginny ouviu um som triste, que servia perfeitamente como trilha sonora para seus últimos cinco anos, mas percebeu que aquilo não fazia parte do seu sonho perfeito com o Natal na Toca, e sim a sua realidade.

Hektor tocava mais uma melodia triste, mas o instrumento que dava som à tristeza do homem não era mais o piano do seu quarto e sim uma gaita dourada. Ficara tão hipnotizada pelo melancólico som, que só percebeu que já não estava mais na caverna quando foi atirada bruscamente contra o banco da frente do Noitebus Andante.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou aterrorizada, quase em um sussurro.  
- São os últimos momentos de sua viagem de encontro ao seu amado Harry Potter, minha amiga.  
- Deduzi isso, mas... Como eu vim parar aqui?! – ela perguntou segurando Hektor pelos ombros, com força.  
- Bem... Saímos da caverna e caminhamos mais um pouco. Logo depois saímos dos terrenos da Instituição. Daí, nós pegamos o Noitebus e...  
- Eu não lembro disso... Eu não lembro de nada... Eu apenas dormi e...  
- Não se preocupe com isso. O que importa que é estamos quase no final da sua jornada.  
- Eu estou louca, não é mesmo? Eu não lembro... Existem brancos em minha memória e eu sei que existem! Não... Eu não lembro do St. Mungus... Não... Hektor, por que isso?  
- Não lembra do hospital? – perguntou guardando a gaita no bolso. – Vamos descer na próxima – comentou.  
- Não sei. Na verdade eu lembro, só acho estranho que minhas lembranças estejam confusas, quando antes não estavam. Quero dizer...

O transporte freou bruscamente mais uma vez e Hektor se levantou. Ginny o seguiu e os dois desceram do Noitebus, para o ar frio do inverno londrino.

- Inverno? – ela perguntou intrigada. Hektor sorriu.  
- Sair dos terrenos da Instituição pode causar uma certa confusão nas pessoas. As memórias lá dentro geralmente são diferentes das que terá aqui fora. A sua deve ter sido alterada – ele começou a caminhar pela calçada de uma rua quase deserta.  
- Por que isso?  
- A única coisa com a qual você precisa se preocupar é com o encontro que você tem com Harry Potter – ele continuava olhando para frente e caminhando a passadas largas.

Ginny, que continuava cansada, se esforçava para acompanhá-lo, mas era difícil, uma vez que, mesmo com poucas pessoas transitando, ainda precisava desviar dos pedestres. Coisa que Hektor parecia não ter problemas, já que as pessoas pareciam desviar dele como se fosse mágica.

Ela riu. Não seria impossível que realmente fosse mágica, afinal de contas ela própria era capaz de fazer magia. Só ficou intrigada pois Hektor havia dito com todas as letras que era um trouxa. Ele provavelmente havia mentido, mas isso não importava naquele momento. Tudo o que importava era que já podia sentir o calor do abraço de Harry. Podia sentir a alegria do sorriso dele em revê-la, e isso aquecia a sua alma. Estava muito perto de não precisar viver apenas de suas recordações.

_Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava  
E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso  
Coisas do passado são alegres  
Quando lembram novamente  
As pessoas que se amam_

Hektor parou bruscamente. A essa altura chuviscava um pouco e o céu estava completamente negro, denunciando que aquele era apenas o início de uma tempestade. Estava muito frio. Não trouxera um casaco por não fazer idéia de que era inverno. O homem percebeu e cedeu o sobretudo a ela.

- Mas você vai...  
- Não se preocupe comigo, venha – ele estendeu a mão. – Chegamos.

Ele começou a caminhar em direção a um local que parecia um imenso jardim, mas que estava inteiramente coberto por neve e, à medida que adentravam pelo descampado e a chuva engrossava, ela percebeu que não era um simples parque que serviria de atalho... Seu coração quase chegou à sua boca.

- Isso é... – ela praticamente estacou. Seus cabelos, que estavam presos, agora se encontravam inteiramente molhados pela chuva, aumentando a sensação de frio.  
- Não entre em pânico, por favor – ele pediu com o tom de voz mais calmo que possuía.  
- É um cemitério... Um cemitério. – ela deixou duas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos assustados. – O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou tremendo, não apenas pelo frio.  
- Precisava vir aqui para encontrar...  
- Não – ela tentou soltar a mão dele.  
- Ginny, não pode desistir agora – o olhar triste dele começava a incomodá-la.  
- Não quero ver. Não, Hektor! – ela mais uma vez tentou se livrar das mãos dele.  
- Não se desespere, por favor...  
- Você mentiu! – ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que um raio iluminava o céu nublado. – Disse que ele estava bem! Você é um mentiroso! – gritou, conseguindo finalmente livrar-se das mãos daquele que acreditava ser seu amigo.

Ginny correu. Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas cansadas permitiram. A chuva grossa grudava a roupa em sua pele, deixando-a mais pesada e difícil de suportar. Pouco depois estava praticamente caminhando às cegas e isso a levou ao chão, tropeçando em uma das lápides. Ela chorou. Suas lágrimas se misturavam às águas da chuva e seus gritos de dor eram abafados pelos trovões.

Por alguns minutos ficou parada no chão. Sozinha com a sua dor. Pensando no sorriso da pessoa que viera procurar, no cheiro... No calor da pele que jamais iria sentir. Pensou também naquele que acreditou ser seu amigo e a enganou covardemente. Não conseguia entender o porquê dele levá-la até aquele lugar. A dor seria menor se a esperança de revê-lo não fosse reavivada durante aquela viagem. Seria muito mais fácil se tivesse dito que ele estava morto enquanto ainda estavam na Instituição, pois ela não pensaria duas vezes se tivesse que se despedir da própria vida.

- Ginny, não seja precipitada – Hektor falou, praticamente gritando para que sua voz superasse barulho da chuva e dos trovões.  
- Não se aproxime de mim, mentiroso! Seria capaz de matar você se tivesse alguma arma em minhas mãos! Eu quero ficar em paz! – ela gritou.

Em seguida se apoiou na lápide e virou-se de costas para seu tutor, para continuar caminhando sem rumo, ao meio da chuva, lama e neve que se misturavam naquele cemitério. Desnorteada e sem saber no que pensar direito ela achou que fosse uma peça pregada por sua mente a imagem que viu pouco depois. Aproximou-se um pouco para ter certeza e sentiu um sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

Parado no meio da chuva, estava ele. Vestido de preto, óculos nas mãos... Os cabelos que normalmente ficavam espetados estavam, temporariamente, domesticados e grudados em sua testa. Segurava um buquê de rosas em sua mão esquerda e apertava as flores com tanta força que os espinhos o machucavam. Ela pôde ver três ou quatro gotas de sangue se misturarem com a água da chuva antes de chegarem ao chão.

Alguém se aproximou às suas costas. Era Hektor. Ginny encarou os olhos tristes do homem e o abraçou com força.

- Desculpa – pediu ao ouvido dele. – Duvidei de você, sinto muito... Perdão.  
- Não há o que perdoar – falou tristemente.  
- Obrigada – ela falou sorrindo, entre as lágrimas de emoção.  
- Você não deve me agradecer.  
- Claro que de...  
- Eu disse que ele estava bem. Harry Potter está bem e ainda pensa em você – ele falou olhando para o homem.

Ele parecia não ter notado a presença dos dois ainda, mas Ginny não queria esperar mais. Aguardara aquele reencontro por quase cinco anos e seu coração não suportaria ficar mais nenhum segundo longe da pessoa que amava e as palavras de Hektor a encorajavam. Se ele ainda pensava nela, significava que seria bem recebida e que poderiam ser felizes agora que ela estava curada.

Ela parou ao lado de Harry, e respirou fundo. Hektor observava tudo à distância, mas sabia que ainda seria necessário ficar... Aquela história não acabaria no momento em que Ginny encontrasse o seu amado Harry Potter.

_Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava  
O reencontro com teu corpo abrigo  
Ah! Minha adorada  
Viajei tantos espaços  
Pra você caber assim no meu abraço..._  
_Te amo!_

- Harry... – ela o chamou baixinho. Sua voz parecia não querer sair.

Ele não a ouviu. Estava chorando, ela logo percebeu, e seu choro era desesperador.

- Harry! – chamou mais alto.

Ele continuou sem ouvir. Ginny olhou para as mãos do homem e percebeu que ele usava duas alianças prateadas na mão esquerda. Seu coração apertou.

- Harry, não me ignore... Por favor! – ela praticamente gritou. – Eu não fui para Instituição porque quis!

Ginny não iria desistir, mesmo com a passividade das atitudes daquele que amava.

- Harry, eu sei que faz tempo que eu te deixei aqui, mas eu não fui por que eu quis! Entenda, por favor! Eu chorei de saudade todos os dias. Eu dei um jeito de sair, fugi e só voltei por você. É por você que eu estou aqui, não me ignore...

Hektor já não olhava para a cena. Seus olhos tristes fitavam o chão. Nem mesmo ele, uma pessoa que carregava tantas tristezas no coração, suportaria ver o que aconteceria a seguir... E ele sabia exatamente o que aconteceria.

- Harry, não faz isso comigo! – ela gritou mais uma vez e ele não deu ouvidos ao seu apelo.

O homem deu dois passos para frente e jogou as rosas que carregava em cima do túmulo que visitava. Por reflexo, Ginny olhou para a lápide do túmulo em que o buquê descansava e leu algo que fez seu coração parar.

- Não – falou, olhando para Harry e, em seguida, de volta para o túmulo. – Não pode ser isso... Não isso.

Ela olhou para as suas próprias mãos e a sua tão estimada aliança de noivado não estava mais lá. Olhou novamente para as inscrições da lápide, talhadas com belas letras. Letras que formavam uma frase simples, mas que fora o maior golpe que Ginny já recebera...

- "Morada eterna de Ginevra Molly Potter, filha e esposa querida" – Hektor havia se aproximado. Não agüentou deixar que a única pessoa que amou na vida sofresse sozinha com aquela descoberta. – Sinto muito, mas era a única forma – ele segurou no ombro dela, que ainda olhava vidrada para seu nome escrito naquele mármore frio.  
- Isso não pode ser verdade! Eu estou aqui! Como posso estar lá dentro? – perguntou fora de si. Depois se voltou para Harry. – Eu estou aqui! Não está vendo? Não precisa chorar, meu amor...  
- Ginny, ele não...  
- Por favor, Harry... Olha pra mim. Diz que isso é uma brincadeira – ela ficou na frente dele, mas o rapaz nem ao menos piscou. Continuou olhando para a lápide e Ginny se sentiu transparente naquele momento.  
- Ginny...  
- Por que ele não olha em meus olhos? – perguntou com a voz falhando. – Por que você me ignora, Harry? – ela segurou o rosto dele entre as suas mãos. – Por que você também está usando a minha aliança?  
- Ele não pode te...  
- Como não? Eu posso tocá-lo! Não sou eu ali dentro! – ela gritou mais uma vez. Hektor olhou para ela com uma expressão de piedade que a deixou furiosa. – Não acredita em mim? – ela perguntou. – Eu posso tocá-lo novamente! Eu posso! – gritou para em seguida fechar seus braços em torno de Harry...

E no momento seguinte cair no chão, quando seu corpo passou através do dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram e uma sensação de pânico a invadiu. Hektor se aproximou e estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse, mas Ginny não aceitou.

- Não é fácil aceitar isso – ele falou calmamente. – Eu sei que não. Vamos, me ajude a ajudar você – ele ofereceu a mão mais uma vez e ela aceitou.

Naquele momento Harry, com toda a dor e tristeza, retirou lentamente as alianças que usava, em um adeus definitivo. Abaixou-se e colocou-as sobre a base da lápide. Sua mão, ainda machucada pelos espinhos das rosas, sangrava e manchava as jóias que foram abandonadas no local quando ele começou a caminhar para a saída do cemitério sem olhar para trás. Ginny ensaiou os primeiros passos para segui-lo, mas Hektor a deteve.

- Você não faz mais parte da vida daquele homem. Apenas as lembranças que ele tem de você viva é que continuam a fazer. Por favor, se você for atrás dele se entregará a uma vida de tristezas.

As lágrimas continuavam caindo de forma descontrolada. Ginny tremia, mas não por frio. Ela não sentia mais o frio... Ela não...

- Eu morri – falou baixinho. – Eu...  
- Sim – ele confirmou.

Ginny já não sentia mais a chuva batendo contra a sua pele e por alguns instantes parecia que não estava chovendo.

- Quando? – ela perguntou ainda olhando para Harry, que se afastava cada vez mais.  
- No St. Mungus – ele respondeu com simplicidade.  
- Não lembro.  
- Eu sei. Você sofreu com um trauma terrível. Provavelmente tudo o que você lembra que passou no hospital foi alguma espécie de fantasia que sua mente criou para não aceitar sua morte.  
- Não consigo entender – ela continuava falando como se estivesse hipnotizada. Ainda olhava na direção que Harry partira, mas já não podia mais avistá-lo. Ela estendeu a palma da mão para cima e olhou para o alto. – Parou de chover – comentou.  
- Na verdade não parou. Nós é que não somos capazes de sentir a chuva, então não há necessidade que vejamos ela. Pense que finalmente sua alma está se libertando do mundo que você costumava conhecer.  
- Eu não lembro de ter morrido, Hektor. Como pode?  
- Você quase morreu por conta de uma magia. Fui informado pela Instituição que foi atingida pelo que os bruxos chamam de Maldição Imperdoável, que servia para torturar. Você enlouqueceu, passou algum tempo no hospital, mas não resistiu a algumas complicações de uma pneumonia e faleceu.  
- Eu fui atingida? Quando? Onde? Por que eu não lembro de nada?  
- Como eu já disse, suas lembranças dolorosas foram apagadas para que sua mente não sofresse com sua morte. Você mesma as apagou e por isso foi levada à Instituição após sua morte. Precisava que sua alma fosse recuperada e que as feridas nela cicatrizassem antes de voltar para sua nova vida. Mas mesmo quatro anos após sua chegada você não conseguia se desprender de sua vida por causa do amor que sente por Harry Potter. Como você mesma disse, ele a chamava de volta e isso não deixava você em paz. Sinto muito, mas não tive escolha e por isso a trouxe aqui, porque não agüentava mais ver você sofrer ali, sem conseguir lembrar da verdade.  
- Eu estou tão confusa, eu...  
- Isso é normal, não se culpe. Mas agora é fato que você não pode mais voltar para Instituição.  
- E você? Poderá voltar?  
- Depois das mais de duzentas e cinqüenta regras que eu quebrei? Acho praticamente impossível.  
- "Potter...Esposa querida..." Eu me casei com o Harry? – ela perguntou enquanto voltava a caminhar, enxugando as lágrimas.  
- Sim. O ataque foi após o casamento, durante a festa. Mas aconselho a não forçar seus pensamentos. Agora que você sabe a verdade as memórias doloridas voltarão aos poucos e não te causarão dano nenhum.  
- Hektor, aquelas flores ele deixou para mim – ela comentou, aparentando menos tristeza. – Posso pegá-las?  
- Claro – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Ginny voltou o pouco percurso que já havia feito e pegou o buquê. Não conteve a curiosidade e olhou o ano de sua morte, pois perdera a noção do tempo com todas aquelas revelações. Falecera com pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos. Suspirou. Abaixou-se diante do seu túmulo e pegou as alianças, ainda manchadas com o sangue de seu marido, mas que, aos poucos, era lavado pela acha da chuva que ela já não podia sentir. Deixou as duas no mesmo local e levantou-se. Deu as costas para seu próprio túmulo, seguindo para onde Hektor a aguardava. Enquanto voltava, tirou o sobretudo e o deixou caído no chão daquele cemitério, que agora parecia muito menos sombrio aos seus olhos.

- Então o que, de fato, é a Instituição? – ela perguntou, ao parar ao lado de Hektor e recomeçarem a caminhada.  
- Falando grosseiramente é quase um hospital para almas feridas, que precisam de recuperação, assim como a sua.  
- E você é um anjo? – ela perguntou, quase conseguindo esboçar um sorriso.  
- Quase isso – ele respondeu achando engraçado. – Eu sou um guardião, como meu nome sugere. Não posso viver em um corpo humano porque vivo para cuidar dos humanos. Sejam trouxas ou bruxos, durante toda a eternidade.  
- Então eu sou apenas mais uma e agora você vai cuidar de outro humano até que ele morra? – ela perguntou sem olhá-lo.  
- Você não foi e não é mais uma. Eu existo desde que o ser humano existe e nunca fui tão abençoado em conhecer alguém como você. Pode-se dizer que você foi a única pessoa que amei em todos os milênios que eu vivi. Por isso fiz o teste para ser admitido na Instituição quando soube que você iria morrer. Não queria te abandonar.  
- Verdade? – ela perguntou sinceramente surpresa.  
- Claro – respondeu segurando a mão de Ginny, que já não eram nem frias nem quentes. – Eu não minto para minha melhor amiga.

_Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você  
Fui chorando de saudade  
Te amo!_

___-x- _

* * *

**N/A.:**

_Este é o fim. Tinha idéia para essa história e encontrei na música "A Viagem" a trilha que eu precisava para me inspirar... Eu espero críticas ou elogios sinceros sobre este trabalho e tomara que você tenha gostado. Se tiver sugestões para que eu melhore também são bem vindas, é claro! Estou me esforçando para melhorar as coisas que eu escrevo e aprender com quem sabe mais é muito importante. Desejo também que a idéia da música tenha sido passada certinho, porque fico em dúvida se consegui ou não alcançar a mensagem que queria passar, mas torço que sim _

_Outra coisa... Ao escolher o nome do personagem original procurei um nome forte, mas que ao mesmo tempo tivesse um significado doce... Hektor (guardião) Kirk (encantador), _

_Um abraço grandão pra você, do tamanho do universo!!_

* * *

_Contatos_

**Orkut:** Karla Kollynew **Acesse:** Fanfictions da Kollynew

* * *

**

* * *

**


End file.
